Sex on a Beach
by lessa4
Summary: The most amazing thing you will ever have: sex on a beach. So Tala disappears, and comes back to tell Kai about his experience. Poor, poor confused Kai. (One-shot, TxK shonen'ai)


I just love cleaning out my old folders. This was written last JULY, as a request for AG's birthday. We kinda haven't spoken to each other since October, but I honestly don't care. Focusing on the good things that happened with the two of us. I really like this fic, it's absolutely pointless, and I think it was my first TalaXKai. Whatever. What follows from this point on is the original version.

Konnichiwa minna! Well, this pointless fluff-fest is dedicated to Angelgirl10 for her birthday. So everyone rejoice for the day that this wonderful writer was brought into the world, screaming bloody murder, but, hey, no surprise there . . . by the bye, check out her stuff if you must, but don't review her Beyblade fics, or else I'll have to come after you for blowing my friend's head off her shoulders . . .

Anywho . . . Happy Birthday AG!

Sex on a Beach

Kai paced the floor of the living room of the small, Hawaiian beach hut that he and Tala had rented for a week long vacation, pausing every now and then by the open window to absorb the breeze that floated through and glanced worriedly at the spectacular sight of the red and orange orb of fire that was the sun sinking into the ocean. They had been here for three days, and it had been the most relaxing and rewarding three days Kai had ever had. He had no responsibilities here, and was more than content to sit in the sun or swim in the salty water with his lover before either turning in early or going out. He had planned to do just that today, too. But when he had woken up, Tala had been gone, a note in his place on the pillow.

Kai mused over the short letter. 'Hey, wanted to go check something out, I'll be back later tonight, love Tala.' If it was meant to assure him that everything was fine, it wasn't working. The bluenette had tried, really he had, not to worry, but it was no use. How could he not be at least a little curious and slightly hurt that Tala had been gone all day? What could have been so intriguing that the red-head would just disappear for so long?

Kai continued his pacing, going around the various furniture, all the while muttering quietly to himself. "Where . . . how come he didn't . . . stupid note . . ." and so on and so forth. The room gradually grew darker and darker as the sun sank lower and lower, until it was just an orangish-pink tinge on the horizon.

The bluenette froze, hearing the door to their little bungalow open and then close softly. Halting his circular journey around the room, he watched the entryway until his koi made his entrance.

Tala grinned at him, kissing Kai quickly before arching his back and stretching luxuriously. "Mmm," he practically purred. "What a day."

Finely shaped eyebrows arced over molten magma orbs, appraising the youth in front of him. 'What a day? Indeed.' "Really?" he asked innocently, which was quite a feat for the normally stoic Russian. "Where were you?"

Tala shrugged casually, perching on the arm of the couch. "Oh, just here and there. I spent most of the day having sex on a beach."

Kai's jaw dropped for a fraction of a second, his eye going wide in disbelief. "You . . . you . . . what?!" he spluttered. "Tala!"

The other boy looked up at his lover and blinked. "What? It was worth every second of it, Kai. Oh yeah," he closed his eyes dreamily, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. "These island boys really know how to have a good time." One ice blue eye cracked open to glance at his aghast partner. "Do you want me to hook you up? I'd be more than happy to do it again tomorrow . . ."

The phoenix's mouth opened to say something, then shut, then opened again. He stood that way for a minute, his lips working, but no sound came from him.

Tala silently giggled as he compared his lover's new facial expression to that of one of the tropical fish he had seen that day.

Finally, Kai found his voice. "Tala . . . I came here to be with you for a week, not get sex on a beach from some guy I've never met before!"

The wolf-master pouted, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Well, I would give you some, but I'm not very good at it yet, I'm working on it, though . . . and that bartender really knew his stuff."

Kai just ogled at him. 'Not very good . . .? Am I missing something? I always thought he was great . . .'

"Tala . . . uh . . ."

The boy just shrugged. "Well hey, next time, I'll remember to bring some back for you next time I go drinking."

Now Kai was beyond confused. He felt like he had just been slapped around the head with a wet noodle by a purple and green striped chinchilla. "Wait . . . you got drunk, then went and screwed the _bartender_!?"

Tala's brows furrowed as he cocked his head to one side. "Screwed the . . . ? Oh." He began to snicker, covering his mouth with both hands, but to no avail. He nearly toppled off the couch arm from his fits of laughter. "Kai . . ." he gasped, fighting to breathe, let alone speak, through his guffaws. "I . . . hoo! I . . . sex on a beach . . . oh, hold on . . . sit, sit . . ."

Lost completely for words, Kai flopped down on the couch as Tala took his painted cheeks in his hands. Turning the other's face to look directly at his own, Tala spoke slowly and clearly, over-pronouncing each word as though he was talking to an extremely slow child. "Sex on a beach. A blue, alcoholic drink. Very good stuff, very weird name. Yes?"

Kai blinked, once, twice, three times. "Oh," he said as it dawned on him. "Oh."

Tala smiled cheekily at his koi. "Yeah. So, do you want some?"

The bluenette shook his head, freeing his face from the red-head's gentle hold. "I don't think I need a drink right now, I already feel a little out of it . . ."

"Kai," he interrupted. "Sex on a beach. Do you want some?"

The teen's face cleared with comprehension. "Oh," he stated for the third time in as many minutes. He returned his lover's smile readily. "I'll go get a blanket."

Owari


End file.
